I'll be Yours if you are Mine
by Silent's Screams
Summary: **Dramione!** Voldemort has forced Draco to confess his feelings on Hermione and tells the story of his Hogwarts years, dreading for Hermione to be his. See the whole Draco POV and see what Hermione thinks too when they meet in the library one midnight in Hogwarts...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello awesome FanFic people and guests! I'm Silent (or at least they call me o.o) and I am a HUGE Dramoine freak! Also, so is my friend, who I am dedicating this story to! XD Hope you like it and leave a review for good luck! I WILL REPLY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH CX! However, before you read this, I gotta tell you how it is going to work. I will be taking this from Draco's full point of view, during his seven years at Hogwarts. Every five chapters will be a new year! Enjoy the story and remember to review! XD **

**-Silent's XxX**

**Prologue **

Slowly, Voldemourt twists his white, bald head on the large, wide, long table. He has his fingers crossed over one another and he looks at me exactly. His slitted eyes are narrowed, more than usual. He taps his wand on the table in concentration; his eyes never looking away. He sighs and looks around him to the other DeathEaters. He chuckles slightly, a hiss erupting from his small mouth, "Draco? I must hear all the truth from you. Did you ever so fall in love with a mudblood? One that is even working against me?"

"No, my lord," I lie quickly, trying to hold back a shudder. My spine tingles as the thought of her brown, wavy hair comes into my mind. Her beautiful eyes go in my head and I close my eyes to hold back the affection in them. When another tap comes from Voldemort's spot, I lift my head shakily and stutter, "Y-Yes, m-my l-lord?"

"Are you even a DeathEater? Falling for a mudblood!" Voldemort spits, clawing the table. On his shoulders, I see his snake twist around, hissing something into his ear. Voldemort closes his eyes in satisfaction and opens them back up. "What is your story, mud-lover?"

"I never liked her! I hate her!" I slam my fist on the table, angry with Voldemort's harsh words about my love. My dream... Did she ever love me back?

"Be honest, Malfoy," Voldemort rolls his eyes in annoyance. "We all know the truth."

I see my mother, Narcissa, turns to me and narrow her eyes in confusion. She asks, "What is it, Draco? What is our lord talking about?"

Lucius chuckles nervously, "My lord, no mean to say that you are wrong, but Draco would never do such a thing! He hates Potter and mudbloods! I taught him to and he learns well, my lord. No mean to boss you around, my lord, but I believe that this is incorrect and you should maybe lean off the subject."

"And lie along with him? Never," Voldemort mumbles.

"My lord-" Lucius tries to talk.

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort hisses through his shout. "I want to hear only from Draco! I only wish to hear the truth! Now, Draco, please explain. You are put in the place of _companionship _and with a ton of _friends_ that you may always trust. Never shall we _judge you_." Voldemort has his best poker face, and I cannot tell if he is lying or telling the truth. I don't say anything and he whispers, loud enough for only me to hear, "Tell me, or you will die. I can tell if one is lying. Be an honest DeathEater. Prove to me your loyalty."

"You have to promise me this," I hiss through gritting teeth, "to never kill the one I love."

"It depends on who it is, Malfoy. Anyways, please explain to us. Maybe we shall rethink who you are in either way."

Hesitating, I sigh and begin the story. The story of my fairytale wish, that is never to happen. I lost her over a ginger and a nerd with a lightning scar. I joined these DeathEaters because of that loss... I lost her. This is the story of my sweet Hermione.


	2. Chapter One: Can't Take it

**Chapter One **

I enter onto the Hogwarts train, Crab and Goyle right behind me. I see a certain part of the train and enter it. I order them, "Put my bag up. I am going to look around the train by myself. Be careful with my bag, or I shall tell my father what you did to it." Leaving the room, I walk across the hall, seeing all the peasant wizards and witches trying to find seats before the train begins to move. In a certain room, I see a girl with a ginger haired boy and a nerd-like kid. She has wavy brown hair and she has beautiful eyes. I sit still in shock and look at her every movement.

"I can't wait for the whole curriculum to come," she chats loudly. "I mean, I have all 'A' pluses in muggle schools, so I hope that this will improve my work, just in case it wasn't enough back then. Did you go to muggle schools, Ron?"

"Of course not! I don't have muggle-blood like you do," Ron tells her, scratching his hand in his shaggy hair. He coughs and says, "Anyways, you gotta learn the wizard-art, and not that weird 'math' or whatever, Hermione."

"You know, Ron, that they do have a muggle studies class?" Hermione rolls her eyes, giggling slightly.

The boy with glasses laughs slightly, annoying me right away. I roll my eyes and enter the room. The girl looks at me, and she suddenly sits completely still. I taunt, "You must be a mudblood! How horrible! Who would want to be born with filthy, muggle blood? Obviously you, from what I see!" The words come out like a bucket of the coldest ice being poured down her back. Tears appear in her eyes and I find myself going on, "So ugly, too."

"You won't be saying that anymore, Malfoy!" Ron spits, sitting up angrily, fists balled. "Get out of here, pure-blood! Bloody hell, you are annoying."

"Be quiet, Weasley!" I hiss under my breath. "Well, I better wish you good luck. All of you, since you are going to be hated like the crap and ugliness you are."

"You know, boy, that you are the ugly one?" the boy with glasses tells me, boldness and nervousness in his British voice. I see a scar beneath his shaggy hair and almost gasp. _That's Harry Potter! _I think.

"Potter, eh?" I tilt my head to the side.

"Yeah," Harry narrows his wide eyes at me.

"You might make it into Slytherin with me, Potter," I smirk at him proudly. "You can make a good companion of mine."

"You really think I would wanna be friends with a motormouth like you?" Harry snickers a little, evilly grinning at me with a sinister look on his pale face. "No thanks."

Angry, I leave and slam the door shut. I give an attempt to make an evil smirk and storm out of the area. When I get into the room, Crab and Goyle welcome me. I see my bag in a crooked position and I roll my eyes with a sigh. "What do I pay you for?" They look around. I don't pay them; therefore, it might threaten them to be little rats that they are. I push my bag into the correct position and sit down hardly. A girl comes into the room, her face almost flat. She fancies me obviously, since she gives me a smirk and sits right next to me.

"And who might you be, handsome?" she asks, crossing her leg over the other.

"Draco Malfoy," I snap, crossing my arms awkwardly. I move to the window on the side and look at my feet.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson," she flirts, twisting her leftover hairs from her high ponytail. Giggling, she moves closer to me and asks, "Would you like to be my boyfriend? I've had twenty in the past, back in my wizard neighborhood. However, I only wish to be with you for real." Her eyes gleam, sparkling at mine.

"No thanks, I don't even know you," I roll my eyes and give a heavy, awkward sigh. Pansy puts her arm around me and I move it off. "I like that you fancy me, but I am not in the mood for dating. I don't know what my father will think of you."

"Thatshe's creepy for sure!" Crab jokes nervously.

"I'm going to get some candy off the trolley," I stand up and run after the trolley, which is stopped by Granger's room in the train. I see her right away and stop moving by the little cart. The old lady taps her finger on me and I stutter, "One-one chocolate frog box." I hand her the galleons and continue to stare at Granger with dull eyes. She looks back and then at her toes. She shudders at the sight of me and I sigh heavily. Once I get the box and begin to walk steadily backwards, Hermoine turns around quickly and races back to the room.

Pain in my heart, I run back to the room and quickly enter. I slam the door behind me and press my back against the glass door, closing my eyes and panting. I hear Pansy begin to flirt, "Hi, Draco. Are those chocolates for me?"

"Of course not, you babbling chicken!" I spit out angrily, slamming down onto the comfortable seat below me. I open the bag of chocolates and begin to think wildly, _Does she like me? Should I tell her? Should I give her this box of chocolates? I dunno if she loves me, since I was so rude to her and her friends. But who cares?! I bet you she'd fall for the ugliest man alive! I am much better than whoever she is getting with!_

"Chicken? You must mean chic!" Pansy laughs loudly in my ear and I dread to slap her.

Not answering, I close my eyes and fall asleep. What feels like moments later, I wake up and find myself at a stop. Quickly, I shoot up, grab my bags, and am the first to exit the train. I enter the castle that towers way above me, watching it with interest. I walk inside, following the professor's instructions as she explains what is going to happen when we get into the Great Hall. I enter the hall and see floating candles above me. I look behind me and spot Hermione walking with her "friends". I shudder and continue to walk, turning my head back to the path in front of me. Then, I am told to stop.

As I barely listen to Dumbledore, I hear my name get called. Slowly, I approach the stage and sit down. The Sorting Hat joins my head and whispers, "You are rather the one who pisses another off... Though, you do have a heart. However, I prefer to let you join the other ones like you. Slytherin!"

Someone's hand lifts me up and I hear cheers from a distant table. I give a false smile and approach the table. Hermione is next, after me. She sits down on the seat and I clench my fists, hoping the Sorting Hat will let her be with me, even though she is a mudblood; however, what does he know? I look at Potter and Weasley, and they smile at her with smug grins on their ugly, crooked faces. I hear Hermione get called, "Gryffindor!" and I nearly fall to my knees in pain. Next, Weasley goes and obviously gets Gryffindor. Then, Potter goes and gets the same. I don't cheer, but stare around at the table. Of course, Pansy is there, smiling at me.

_Will I make it through this year?_

* * *

**A/N: UGH! I hate that PANSY GIRL! Hermione and he are meant to be, not that ugly-black haired freak! Anyways, did you like it? Leave a kind review like these peeps did to me earlier. Now, I'm gonna say thank you to them real quick.**

**sneezingpanda12345- Thank you! I am glad you like it! That is my goal ;)**

**Eimhear93- Thanks! I can't wait for more either o.o LOL! :D**

**-Silent's XxX**


	3. Chapter Two: Dreams are for Losers

**Chapter Two **

That whole night, I feel like running into my mother's arms like I used to do as a kid. However, it was only because my father would make me cry because I was acting "impure". Those memories hit me in the head like a bat and I close my eyes as tears fall onto my pale cheek. Beside me, I overhear Goyle and Crab gossiping about me. Quickly, I lift up my head and snap at them angrily, "I'm not crying, you fools! I am simply thinking about how happy I am about being in Slytherin! Goodness, you two. Sometimes I wonder if you both are even my friends sometimes! Just leave me alone!"

Shrugging, Crab and Goyle move out of the way and run out of the large room. I watch them go away and sigh, letting down my legs onto the sheets on the top. I slam my head on the soft, plush pillow, looking to the ceiling above me. On the top of the room, a painted picture of a snake distracts me slightly from my thoughts. In my head, I swear I hear voices whispering to me, _"Be honest... Be honest..." _and I shake my head in disagreement with myself.

Around me, I hear boys loudly talking about pretty Slytherin and Hufflepuff girls in the Great Hall. In my head, I see a picture of Hermione and I try not to shudder aloud; therefore, a shiver sends through my spine. _Why am I in love with her? _I think, managing to keep my stare on the ground to guide me to the nearest seat.

A voice calls me, and it is Pansy, of course. Obviously, she doesn't take a hint. I hate that freak with black hair that drops from her sloppy ponytails! Who does she think I am? Insanity? _Of course not! _I wildly think, sitting farthest away from her. I grab a few bacon pieces and some french toast, plopping it on my fancy plate. The brown in the french toast sends a vision through my head... _Hermione..._ I think unwillingly. Quickly, I eat the french toast and the few pieces of bacon. In front of me, a boy with long dreadlocks asks, "Are you okay? You ate that real fast."

From his looks, he is obviously on his last year. I cross my arms and give a smug smile, "Yeah. I'm just trying to make sure it doesn't make me fat like you."

The boy actually laughs at my comment, slamming his fist on the table hysterically. "You're funny, kid! How 'bout I ask you this? Join the Quidditch team and you'll feel great. You can make all sorts of rude comments and stuff!"

"Really?" my eyes gleam and I smile. "I'd love to!"

"Awesome! Tryouts are after all classes," the boy says. "Be there. By the way, my name's Aaron Tidwell. I'm the Chaser of the Quidditch team, and I'm on my last year in Hogwarts. Who are you?"

_He should know me! _I think. I say clearly, "Draco Malfoy."

"Spoiled rich kid? Awesome," Aaron shakes my hand. "We might be getting the best brooms in town now."

"Who's this?" a black haired girl sits down beside Aaron, giving him a kiss.

"Who do you think?" I snap.

She shrugs and says, "I dunno. Is he gonna be on the team?"

"I'm gonna try. His name is Draco Malfoy, Lucius's kid," Aaron explains, wrapping his long arm around the girl. "Malfoy, this is Emily Redd. She's my girlfriend and the Beater on the Quidditch team. I have to admit, she's got some arm."

Without even gesturing me a welcome, Emily sits back and whispers loudly, "He seems distracted..."

_I hope they don't know..._ I think, as a thought of Hermione passes through my head. I cross my fingers together and twiddle with my toes, which are inside my shiny, black shoes. After they are done whispering, I quickly speak out, "So, when do classes begin?"

"Once Dumbledore says," Aaron puts his feet on the table, and behind him, a professor snaps his fingers in his face. He has long black hair and is very lean and creepy. Aaron shrugs, "Sorry, professor. I was just-"

"No sorry for you, Tidwell," he snaps. "Ten points from Slytherin."

"Like I care," Aaron looks at his feet.

After this, I just snicker quietly.

* * *

In Potions Class, I sit down in a seat next to Goyle, at the front of the class. Beside our table, Hermione and Potter sit there, Potter closest to me. I dread to move him away with a simple spell and put myself in his seat; however, first of all, it is impossible. Also, Hermione doesn't seem at all interested in me, and I will just make a fool of myself if I even attempt to try that simple move. I can't risk my chances on being with her. Not just yet. I have to keep playing hard-to-get and a rude likeness. I can't give anything away.

Professor Snape enters the class, his lean body postured in an odd way. His lips come into an evil, crooked smile and he runs his fingers across his desk, leading to the tables. He gives Potter a smug look and turns around, his robe following in. Quickly, he goes to the chalkboard and commands, "Turn to page 3 in your Potions Textbook immediately. Last one there gets to clean it up." He eyes the crowd and Hermione is the first. My eyes are fixed on her hair, and I forget what page I have to turn to.

Luckily, Snape takes my side and gets the second-to-last kid, which ends up to be Potter. He slams his hand on Potter's book and scolds, "How slow and pitiful of you, boy."

"But-" Potter tries to speak, but gets spits and sneers from Snape, who challenges him rudely. Potter closes his eyes and looks to his book, a large frown plastered on his ugly, pale face. Potter turns to the page slowly, knowing his punishments.

While I smirk, thinking triumphantly, I overhear Hermione whisper, "Don't worry, Harry. I'll help you clean."

_NO! _I want to yell aloud. By instinct, I raise my hand and call out, "That mudblood thinks she can help Potter! How wrong of her."

"That is wrong of her, thank you, Malfoy," Snape gives me a smug smile. From the side, Hermoine looks over at me and frowns angrily, her eyes tearing up. Snape scolds her, "I am going to have you clean. But not here. In my dormitory! You will regret ever even whispering to Potter, since you will have a lot to clean up. Fools help. Potter, you are a coward. Fifty points from Gryffindor."

Moans of anger interrupt the class and Snape silences it with his wand. "Shut up. Time for class."

* * *

Later that day, I get on some Quidditch gear and head for the Quidditch fields. From far away, I can see the posts and goals from a distance, and find myself smiling in its amazing height. I look at the other ones and think, _I wonder if Hermione will join the Quidditch team. I will do anything to go against her and see her face._ Then, I shake my head and go for the fields.

When I enter, I hold my Nimbus 2000 in my hands, gripping it tightly. Aaron and Emily wait for me, their eyes serious and determined to work on the tryouts. When Aaron sees me and my broom, he gasps and chuckles loudly. He holds out his large arms in greeting to me and he gives a wide grin to me, "Welcome, Malfoy! Glad you could make it! And will you-" he ends with a gasp and runs his fingers across the Nimbus 2000. His eyes are plastered with joy and he whispers, "Isn't it the best broom made by mankind? Over the amount of galleons ever to spend? Malfoy, how did you-"

"My father is Lucius Malfoy, you know," I give a smirk and show everyone in the tryouts my broom. They gasp and clasp their hands over their mouths. "I am one of the richest boys to ever be in this place. No one can stop my family from ruling the town. We can buy you all this if I am on the team."

"Wha?" Emily stumbles over her words and widens her eyes. Then, she gets serious and claps her hands together. "Tryouts! Malfoy, you are up first."

* * *

Finally, that day is over and I am able to get back to my bed. In my head, I see the visions of Hermoine and I nearly rip my hair to pieces in memory of her soft voice and kind nature. _Why is she so- so perfect?_ I think angrily, nearly pounding my pillow. I cover myself in the covers. _At least one good thing happened today... I am so glad Aaron and Emily let me on the team to be Seeker... If I didn't join, I would have been more depressed than a goth, poor mudblood._

Slowly, I close my eyes and find myself going to bed quietly. Luckily, all I can think of is Hermione and nothing else blocked my dreams.


	4. Chapter Three: Does she?

**Chapter Three **

I slip out of the dormitory, bruised from yesterday's Quidditch match. It is the end of the year, and obviously, I made no impression on Hermione. Because of this, I am depressed and barely concentrating. Luckily, my father gave me a "cheat-arm" tattoo that gives me every answer on my arm, so I am able to pass the grade and get good scores on my tests and report card. Without that, I might not be able to survive this year at all. All because of my large obsession with a mudblood, who will _never _find eyes for me. Never, no matter how perfect I may be.

As I pass through the hall, something big is going on. Everyone is chatting, gossiping about something. At first, I think it's my red eyes from anger and loss of sleep; however, I pass by someone and I overhear them whisper, "Harry and Hermione..."

Then, my eyes widen and I think in a hurry, _Did they kiss? Are they dating? Why, oh why?!_ In deep thought, I close my eyes and enter the Great Hall. Everyone is silent and I feel so alone and left out. After sitting down, Crab rushes over to me and grabs my hand, his face jiggling with his movement. _What a weakling. He needs to make a better face, _I think in irritation, him pulling me forward. Then, I demand angrily, "What is it, Crab?"

Behind Crab, Goyle comes up and says, "Harry, Hermione, and Ron just fought against the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! They found him slithering around below with the Sorcerer's Stone! And on the back of him, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was on his head."

"Sounds like you two have been up last night," I say, smirking. _They're stupid. Those kids couldn't stand a chance against Voldemort!_

"We're not lying! Do you hear the silent whispers across the room?" Crab spits, trying to act intimidating, thought it is only funny for me to watch. When I give him a look of amusement, he pitifully moves back to Goyle and looks at the floor in shame. He goes on quietly, "I think Dumbledore is going to talk about it today. I really hope he does to prove us..." Then, he doesn't finish when we all see Dumbledore step onto the rostrum to speak. He puts his glasses on his nose, fixing them quickly, and opens his mouth to speak.

After his speech, I figure out all of what Crab and Goyle said was true. I nearly fall out of my seat in shock and wonder. In my head, it says quickly, blabbering, _Oh my, I hope Hermione is okay! If she isn't, I don't know what I'll do!_ However much I want it to be something else in my head, it is not. I am the one wishing for that girl's complete safety.

Once Dumbledore appoints the house some points and makes them lose some, I look over to where I hear Hermione's joyful shout of triumph. My fingers let go of the fork I hold on to, and I close my eyes, glad to hear that she is safe. Then, I lift my head to look around and I see Dumbledore looking at me with his crystal blue eyes. When he does, my body straightens up, as if something tells me to from his own stare. After that, he pushes up his spectacles and pulls out a note to read the points for house cup.

His mouth twitches in surprise and he declares, "The winner of the house cup is, Gryffindor!"

My jaw drops open as the loud cheers and screams from Gryffindor burst into my ears. From my father, I have always heard that Slytherin always wins by tons and tons of points, which Gryffindor cannot catch up to. Beside me, Pansy curses and Crab and Goyle slam their feet on the ground. I look to a few other Slytherin older kids, who hold up their hands in shock, jaws open, catching flies.

Shrugging to myself, I look down at my expensive shoes and tap them on the floor. _Do I have to leave today? Can I survive without seeing that beautiful hair?_ Then, as the rest of us begin to talk, the owls come in to deliver their mail. My expensive, luxury owl swoops in and drops the daily news onto my half-eaten egg-sandwich's plate. Grabbing it in disgust, I let the owl drop on my shoulder as I read on the front cover. In a picture, I see Hermione, Harry, and Ron all smiling as they take a picture together. It is the first page and it reads, "HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED FOUGHT BY NOOBS AT HOGWARTS".

Crunching up the paper, I throw it on the ground and slap my hands on my forehead, over my eyes. Then, I pick it back up and read it again, _Hey, it has a picture of Hermione! Maybe if I look on here, I can survive the times much easier. Thank goodness!_ I hold it to my chest and close my eyes in warmth.

When I turn around, I see Hermione looking at me. When she sees me, her face turns rose-red and she quickly turns around to not be seen. Her shoulders hunch over and she peers down at her peasant-like shoes. _Was she looking at me?_ My face blushes and I feel warm with love. My heart thumps against my chest and I look at the paper with her picture on it. _She's beautiful..._ Then, I fold up the paper and go to get my stuff to bring on the train.

In the dorm, I put the picture of her in my carry-on bag, just in case I want to look at it during the ride, instead of sitting next to Pansy and talking about her ugly hair, which I have to lie about all the time. Quick as a fox, I place everything into the bags and leave them here, for the wizard-janitors to pick up for me. When I get into the Great Hall, I take a long, good look at the floating candles, which I see in my black house all the time. I twiddle with my fingers, still staring, and then run into a girl with beautiful, brown hair. Hermione.

She looks at me and blushes, "Oh, hey. Sorry about that."

"No, I am sorry," I spill out the words. _What happened to your "mean" plan? _a voice says inside of my head. "So, how did you like your first year at Hogwarts?"

"It was interesting for sure! We have nothing like this back where I live," Hermione giggles, biting her nails and looking at her feet. She flips her hair and says, "How was your year?"

Before I can say anything, Ron comes over and grabs her on the shoulder. Her face flushes from its blushing color and she stares at me with a sympathetic, sorry look. Ron asks, "Is he bothering you?"

"I-" Hermione tries to speak, but Ron pulls her back to Harry.

"C'mon, now, Hermione," he walks her over to Harry and they begin to talk again.

My heart nearly rips out of my chest to attack Ron. My thoughts whirl around, slamming fists into the air, _Why didn't I fight him? He drove her away like she didn't have a choice to do anything! What a jerk! Who does that to someone like her?_ Angry, I stalk over to Crab and Goyle, sitting beside them on the bench. My face is red with intense anger and I nearly rip my bag into pieces. _I am being over-dramatic, but I can't help love!_

Crab taps me on the shoulder and whispers, "Are you okay? You are like- growling."

"It's nothing," I lie. "I just really wanted Slytherin to win house cup."

"You're right," Goyle tries to cheer me up with a smile, then frowns when I give him a stern, irritated look. He looks over and mutters, "I don't wanna leave. I was falling in love with that one girl."

"Pansy?" I say hopefully.

"No. It was the bigger one," Goyle scratches his head and shrugs, "Can't remember her name. I think she fancied me, though."

_Oh sure... I'll let you dream,_ I think in amusement, tapping my toes. Then, I hear the call for everyone to get on the train. I am the first to board, which is surprising, since I am nowhere near excited to leave this magical place. I grab the wrinkly daily news paper and sit in my own seat. I look at the picture of Hermione, watching her brown hair fall from her shoulders to the back of her. Grinning, I think of what we can be. What we are, if we ever joined hands in love. I kiss the paper, since no one is watching and fall asleep.

* * *

**End of year one! CAN'T WAIT FOR YEAR TWO, I HAVE A GENIUS IDEA XD! Who liked this chapter? I certainly did, since Dramione IS SO ADORBS! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and I hope you can "stay" to see even more into this story. Also, FUN FACT: Before this, I was spelling Hermione wrong the WHOLE FREAKIN' TIME! Embarrassing, right?! Although I did that, I am still hoping you love this so far. KISSES!**

**Scream Healthy :D**

**-Silent's XxX**


End file.
